


5 Times Rose and The Doctor Kissed and It Didn't Mean Anything, and 1 Time They Kissed and It Did (But Not in the Way You Think)

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Aromantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Getting Together (Queerplatonic), Kissing, Making Out, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Doctor keeps kissing Rose and saying it doesn't mean anything. Is that the truth?(This is queerplatonic, not romantic)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	5 Times Rose and The Doctor Kissed and It Didn't Mean Anything, and 1 Time They Kissed and It Did (But Not in the Way You Think)

1

The first time they kissed it didn't mean anything. They were able to blend in pretty seamlessly at the large party. The Doctor held tight to Rose’s hand as they glided through the guests, sneaking into the back halls to search.

The house is old, but the halls all are more open than they would have liked, not wanted to be observed as they searched. They darted into nooks as footsteps sounded.

“This is exhausting.” Rose sighed, as they had only made it through three of the numerous hallways, having almost been caught for the third time.

“Yep.” The Doctor said, continuing to pull her down the hallways.

“Hello?” a voice called. “Who’s here? You aren’t supposed to be here!” The footsteps approached the corner between the two hallways, the shadow growing closer.

“Sorry about this.” The Doctor said, before grabbing Rose’s face and kissing her, pushing her towards the wall.

“Ah.” The man said as he rounded the corner. “Sorry.” he left, and The Doctor pulled away.

“Sorry. Coming?” He pulled at Rose’s hand. She stared after him for a few seconds before joining him.

“That didn’t mean anything?” She clarified.

“It did not. Why?”

“Okay. All right then.” They ducked into a door to look at what was inside.

2

The second time they kissed it still didn’t mean anything.

“Why did you kiss him?” Rose demanded as they ran down the halls of the spaceship.

“It didn’t mean anything, Rose, it was the quickest way to get him to trust me. You would have known if it meant something. Faster please.” He glanced behind them, it didn’t look like they were being followed, but footsteps pounded in the distance.

“I think kissing someone so that they trust you is a major violation of that trust.”

“He isn’t even going to remember tonight if everything goes well.”

“It still isn’t right!”

“He enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, it doesn’t have to mean anything, Rose.”

“If you enjoyed it, how doesn’t it mean anything?”

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes, before turning around to face Rose. He tugged her closer, grabbed her shoulder, and kissed her. Hard.

“Excuse me?” she said as he pulled away, glaring at him.

“See? You enjoyed that. Didn’t mean anything. Come on.” He pulled her hand again, tugging her down the corridor.

3

The third time it happened Rose was starting to get suspicious. “Oh, there’s my mum!” She said, standing on her toes to peer over the large crowds at the mall.

“No!” The Doctor scolded. “She can’t see us, it’ll put all of us at risk.”

“Well, she’s coming this way.” Rose pointed, and The Doctor looked at where Jackie was walking, thankfully to a store that was close to them and not towards them.

“Rose,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side of the crowd, away from Jackie, “Did you know that people are generally repulsed by public displays of affection and tend to look away?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious. What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s an apology.” He said, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

She thought about protesting, she really did, but she hardly got the chance to actually kiss someone while travelling the universe, and he obviously wasn’t  _ not _ into it, so she kissed back.

She felt her back bump into a pillar, and for a second she thought that maybe the kiss was meaning something, and then she remembered her distinctive blue and pink clothing. The Doctor just looked like any old punk, but she looked familiar. It was still all a ruse.

They pulled away panting. “I think she’s gone now.” The Doctor said, scanning the crowd.

“Yeah.” Rose said. “She probably is.”

“Well, come on.” he said, grabbing her hand. “Sights to see, aliens to fight.”

“It didn’t mean anything.” She said.

“It didn’t mean anything,” he confirmed.

4

The fourth time Rose started to think that maybe there was really something deeper.

The party was couples only, which wasn’t a normal thing, but apparently was common enough for the past. Rose held tight to The Doctor’s arm as they moved throughout the guests, smiling pleasantly, but looking just distant and uncomfortable enough that no one tried to make small talk.

A woman walked through the crowd, stopping to chat with each couple, laughing and flirting.

“She’s the last person we want to talk to, understand?” The Doctor explained, guiding Rose away from her, over and over in a circle. “She drains life force when talking to someone, the more stimulating the conversation the better, the more close the people are to each other, the easier for groups.  _ Avoid her _ .”

“Yeah, got that. I think she’s talked to everyone, she’s heading for us specifically,  _ following _ us.”

“So how do we get her to go away?” The Doctor said, staring into the air for a minute. “Got it. You know the drill, awfully sorry about this, it doesn’t mean anything, et cetera.”

“You’re going to kiss me.” Rose stated as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She kissed back, already used to it happening occasionally.

“You didn’t have to use tongue.” She scolded when they pulled apart.

“It felt more authentic. Now, she’s gone, let’s go search the house.”

5

The fifth time was entirely Jack’s fault, Rose couldn’t even try to blame The Doctor.

“Doctor!” Rose called. “Jack just messaged! It says ‘SOS’.”

The Doctor popped up from whatever he had been working on. “So either it’s an urgent message or he wants us to go have drinks with him.”

“True.” she mused. “But either way, it can’t hurt to go see what he wants.”

“I suppose.” The Doctor said, opening the door of the TARDIS. “After you.”

They left the TARDIS and walked to where Jack was. It wasn’t actually an emergency, of course. Instead, Jack was in some stranger's apartment, with a bunch of people about his and Rose’s age, everyone with some form of alcohol.

“Doctor!” Jack yelled, lifting his cup. “Rose! Finally!”

“You need to stop texting ‘SOS’ when there’s no emergency.” Rose said, sitting next to him and beckoning The Doctor over.

“We’re going to stop coming.” The Doctor threatened.

“No you won’t. You never want to miss danger.” Jack grinned. “Get them a drink, won’t you love?” he asked a person sitting nearby with a wink. “So welcome. We’re playing spin the bottle.”

“What are you, 15?” Rose laughed, hitting Jack in the arm.

“I’m not playing spin the bottle.” The Doctor said.

“Yes you are.” Jack reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on a man across from him. The Doctor turned away as Jack got much more into the kiss than he had to.

The game proceeded, everyone getting drunk and laughing, even The Doctor loosening up a little.

Finally the bottle landed on The Doctor, Jack having spun it.

“C’mere, Doctor!” Jack laughed.

“Absolutely not. You can come over here.” The Doctor responded.

Jack grinned and moved over to The Doctor, straddling the man’s lap before kissing him hard. Jack didn’t hold back, full on making out with the Doctor, who was obviously enjoying it, holding onto Jack’s back. Jack’s arms were wrapped around The Doctor’s neck. They kissed for as long as they could before they had to break away for air.

“Damn, Doctor.” Jack said, moving back to his spot. “You’re good.”

“So are you. My turn?”

“Yep.”

The Doctor reached out and spun the bottle. He looked up and winked at Rose. She tilted her head in confusion, but it was made obvious when the bottle landed on her. He didn’t want to kiss anyone he didn’t know, which she  _ knew _ he had done before.

They were already sitting next to each other, so they didn’t have to move, they just turned to each other before he pulled her close and kissed her.

The other times he hadn’t kissed her like he meant it, only enough to make his point. This time he kissed like me meant it. His hands rested on her head and waist, her arms wrapped around his torso. He used tongue, and kissed steady and determined, not sloppy or quick.

“Wow.” Rose breathed when they pulled apart.

“It didn’t mean anything.” The Doctor said, retreating into his shell when she spoke. “It’s just for the game.”

Rose saddened, looking over at Jack, who gave her an ‘I’m sorry’ look.

+1

“Why do you always kiss me?” Rose asked one night as they walked during the night.

“What?” The Doctor asked.

“You always kiss me and say it doesn’t mean anything. But you always kiss me like you want it to mean something.”

“I don’t have romantic feelings for you, Rose.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. Well, it kinda is.”

“I’m just not like that. I’m not wired like that.”

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ So you’re aromantic.”

“Yeah. I’m not kissing you because I’m interested in you romantically. I just like kissing, and I like you, so it makes sense.”

“You know, not all relationships are romantic. I knew a girl who was in a queerplatonic relationship. It’s like… well the commitments of romance with romantic feelings.”

“What are you saying?”

“We could have that, if you wanted. And you could kiss me. I can’t promise my feelings will stay completely platonic, but I can promise that it’ll be platonic.”

“I’d like that.” The Doctor pulled her closer by her hand.

“Yeah. So would I.” Rose said, turning her head to smile at him. He turned to her, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply.

They stopped walking to kiss, arms twining around each other, tongues tangling, pressed as close as they could.

“You’re a good kisser.” Rose said, smiling widely at him when they pulled away.

“You don’t travel the universe and not learn how to kiss well.”

She laughed and grinned, grabbing his hand, pulling him along as they continued to walk.

“Wait. How the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to explain this to Mum.”

“Jackie’s going to kill me.” The Doctor groaned.

“I’ll give you a eulogy. Good kisser, good queerplatonic partner.”

“Thank you.” They walked off laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I HC The Doctor as greyromantic, but aromantic made more sense for this.


End file.
